


The Pumpkin Slaughter

by CapaldiCrazy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiCrazy/pseuds/CapaldiCrazy
Summary: Clara and the Doctor spend some down time pumpkin carving.





	The Pumpkin Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that was inspired from seeing Peter Capaldi pumpkin carving.

“Clara, we could be off exploring a planet where chocolate flows from waterfalls and jelly babies grow on trees. Why on earth are we in your flat stabbing gourds?” 

“Doctor, it’s a pumpkin, and you're carving it, not stabbing it.” 

Clara and the Doctor had been on many adventures lately, all of them crazier and scarier than the last, which was great fun, but Clara was in need of some down time. So when the Doctor said she could choose their next trip, she chose home for a night of pumpkin carving and scary movies, since Halloween was fast approaching. 

“Look when you suggested we do something spooky this isn’t what I had in mind,” the Doctor said as he flung his arms out holding a carving knife. 

“I don’t know, the sight of you wielding a knife, while covered in pumpkin guts is pretty terrifying,” Clara giggled. 

She was glad that she had convinced him to take his navy jacket off because she would have hated to see one of her favourite coats get ruined. 

“Yes, well this shirt is clearly ruined. I don’t think even the TARDIS can get this mess out,” he answered as he looked down at the orange goo, splattered on his white oxford. 

“Yes, aren’t you glad now, I told you to roll your sleeves up. Besides, the TARDIS will likely have a new shirt waiting for you when you get back in.” 

“But I like THIS SHIRT,” the Doctor whined. 

Clara just rolled her eyes at him and continued to draw a face on her pumpkin. There was no sense speaking logic to him when he was like this. Sometimes dealing with a two thousand year old alien was like dealing with a 2 year old toddler. 

“Just tell me again why we’re doing this,” the Doctor sighed, clearly knowing that he was defeated. 

“Because it’s tradition.” 

“It’s tradition to slaughter poor innocent pumpkins?” The Doctor sliced into what would soon be the orange globe’s sharp toothed mouth. 

“They're not alive, Doctor. It’s food.” 

“Tell that to the beings on Planet Cucurbita. I think Emperor Lagenaria, might tell you something different.” 

Clara put her knife down and looked at the Doctor. 

“You're telling me there is a planet run by squash.” 

“Don’t ever call them that, Clara. Ever. That is a highly offensive term to them.” 

The Doctor was now struggling to pop the mouth out of his soon to be jack-o-lantern. Once it was out, he stared at it and mimicked the ferocious mouth, almost as if he were having a ‘who can be scarier' contest with the pumpkin. Clara smiled and went back to work on her creation. 

“So what do you call them?” 

“By their names, obviously. I mean, do I walk around referring to your lot as humans.” 

“No, but you do call us pudding brains.” Clara pushed the triangular eyes out of her pumpkin. 

“Them, never you. You’re Clara, always Clara.” 

She smiled at him. When he wanted to be, he could be one hell of a charmer. 

They continued carving, Clara asking more questions about the planet of gourds, to the point that the Doctor promised to take her there one day soon. Once they were finished, Clara got some candles and placed them inside their carved creatures, then turned the lights off, casting the room in an orange flickering glow. 

“See, isn’t it pretty?” 

“If you say so. Can I change now, I look like a pumpkin threw up on me.” 

“Yes, go change and I'll make some popcorn for the movie.” She laughed as the Doctor walked off towards the TARDIS that was in the corner of her living room. 

She knew he hated being grounded like this, but she really appreciated that he was making his best effort to make her happy. She loved the adventures, but every now and then she needed to slow down and catch her breath. She finished the popcorn and by the time she got back out there the Doctor was sitting on the couch, now wearing his plaid trousers, black shark t-shirt, hoody and his black velvet jacket. This was probably about as comfortable as the Doctor got, although just once Clara wanted to see him in pajamas. She imagined they would be something ridiculous, like having question marks or bow ties on them. 

She settled down on the couch and placed the bowl of popcorn between them before she grabbed the remote to set up the movie. The only way she could get the Doctor to stay was to agree to watch Bela Lugosi’s Dracula, something she loved so she had no problem agreeing to it. 

“Now try not to get scared, Doctor,” Clara said as she pressed play on the movie. 

“Scared, why would I get scared? Dracula was a really nice guy.” 

“Dracula was real?” 

“Yes, Clara. Where do you think most of these stories come from? Pudding Brains aren’t that imaginative.” 

“Are you telling me vampires are real?” 

“WERE real. They died off centuries ago.” 

Clara shook her head. The universe never ceased to amaze her and she would eternally be grateful this amazing man came into her life. 

“Thank you,” she said smiling at him. 

“For what?” He asked confused. 

“For finding me. For saving me. For everything.” 

He just gave her a shy smile and then pointed his sonic screw driver at the TV to start the film. Clara knew how he felt and didn’t need to hear it from him. There would never be anyone in this world who would mean more to her than him and she knew it was true for him too. 


End file.
